Hugo P. Vasquez
Hugo P. Vasquez is a supporting antagonist in Tales from the Borderlands. Similar to August he is the main nemesis to one of the protagonists in Tales from the Borderlands. Biography Prior to the events of Tales from the Borderlands, Hugo was the bitter rival of Rhys, both men shared a mutual hate for one another and they both wanted to become powerful just like Handsome Jack. Vasquez is much more evil and ruthless man than Rhys, as he was willing to murder people to get the job he always wanted. Once Hugo Vasquez became the boss of the Hyperion corporation he was shown to be a greedy corrupt boss. He has little to no sense of humor and takes things very seriously, but he gets enjoyment in humiliating or hurting his employees that show him no respect. Vasquez became the boss of the Hyperion corporation through the years and got rid of his companion, but mostly due to him making a deal with August to buy a Vault key for ten million dollars, to Hyperion Vault keys are the most valuable thing in the universe and finding one would automatically give someone a high rank in the Hyperion corporation. In Catch A Ride he finally meets his end, being shot in the chest by Vallory, after she deems him useless. Leaving his body to rot in Old Haven. In Escape Plan Bravo Rhys, Finch and Kroger return to Old Haven to get Vasquez' body so Rhys can disguise as him to enter Helios. It was later revealed that Vasquez struck a deal with Yvette. He was supposed to bring Rhys head back to Helios so that the superiors of Hyperion could download the A.I version of Handsome Jack inside of him, so they could collect the reward. And that lead her to betraying her former friends. Villainous acts Episode One: Zer0 Sum *Before the events of Tales From Borderlands he made an illegal deal with August to buy a Vault Key *Killed the former head of the Hyperion corporation so he can take his place *humiliated Rhys by giving him a low ranking job and later made fun of him. *After he found out Rhys took his Vault Key deal, and his illegal actions were found out by Hyperion, he offered Rhys a better promotion and attempted to convince Rhys to blame his best friend Vaughn can take the fall and go to prison. *After Rhys said no to his deal Vasquez sworn vengeance on Rhys and his friends. Episode Two: Atlas Mugged *Convinced Vaughn to betray Rhys. *Hunted down Rhys and Vaughn and attempted to kill them in the desert going back on their deal *Tried to kill Rhys but when failed holds Vaughn and Sasha hostage and threatens to kill them Episode Three: Catch A Ride *Held Vaughn hostage (determined) *Did not take responsibility for his deeds and tried to pin the blame on Rhys & company. Quotes Gallery 772264522205097903.jpg|Vasquez in his office. vasquez-and-the-floater.jpg|Vasquez telling Rhys about "destiny" HugoGun.PNG|Hugo holding Rhys at gunpoint. Hugo 1.PNG Tales-4-Vasquez.jpg Trivia *Hugo is voiced by Patrick Warburton who done many voiced many iconic characters such as Joe Swanson, Brock Samson, and The Tick. *Hugo is the first named character in Tales From Borderlands to kill another person. *Hugo Vasquez is usually referred to his last name "Vasquez" by the other characters. *The name Hugo comes from Germanic origins, the name means "Bright in Mind and Spirit", this could be a reference to his intellectual personality, and strong will to become the most powerful man in the universe. *The last name Vasquez in Spanish means "son of Vasco" *The Name Hugo is highly popular in Spain, the last name Vasquez originated from Spain this could mean that Hugo Vasquez comes from a long line of Spanish descendants. *Hugo Vasquez's favorite color is hinted to be black, he wears a black suit, and he demanded his new car painted black. de:Hugo Vasquez Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wrathful Category:Non-Action Category:Sadists Category:Rivals Category:Slaver Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Greedy Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Social Darwinists Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychopath Category:Nemesis Category:Saboteurs Category:Vengeful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Egotist Category:Incompetent Category:Incriminators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Trickster Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Envious Category:Blackmailers Category:Hypocrites Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Elitist Category:Oppressors Category:Strategic Category:Opportunists Category:Extortionists Category:Deal Makers Category:Harbingers Category:Deceased Category:Liars Category:Legacy Category:Abusers Category:Misogynists